The Pearl Necklace
by PhantomLove13
Summary: Hermione has always been the good girl, right? Then why does she feel the urge to do something very bad with the man who could never love her. What can be done to save them both when a mix up leaves both their lives in the balance.


**" Hermione Granger. " The cold voice of Professor Snape jarred her back to reality.**

**Frantically, she tried to hide the leather bound diary in the folds of her robes. It didn't work, he had already seen it. An acidic smile spread slowly across his pale face. As he walked toward her, the Slytherines laughed. Even Draco and Pansy pulled themselves out of each other's arms to smirk in her direction.**

**" Five points from Gryffindor, and I will take that book. " He held out his hand for it. " You may get it back from me at the end of the day. "**

**Seething inside, she placed it in his outstretched palm. She really hated that man. No doubt he would read it, her private thoughts and feelings. Hermione glared at him the entire class period, anger boiling hot under her skin. Mentally she kicked herself for not having finished writing last night. Instead, she had brought it to class, hoping to finish when her proffessor's weren't paying attention. Too bad, Professor Snape had choosen today to actually watch his students.**

**The rest of the day went by agonizingly slow. Every class, another hour of torturous waiting. Several times, she caught Ron and Harry looking at her worriedly and she realized that she was tearing apart her parchment or tapping her foot nervously. **

**Finally, her last class ended. Without waiting for her friends, she rushed out into the hall. The closer she got, the more the dungeon's cold seeped in through her robes. The sound of her feet in the empty corridor echoed eerily around her. All too soon, she stood shivering before the old taking a deep breath, she pushed it open and stepped inside.**

**" Ah, Mrs. Granger. " He said, in a nearly pleasant tone. " How may I help you? "**

**" May I have my diary back? " She asked icily, through gritted teeth.**

**" Do you mean this? " He held it out to her.**

**She reached forward and grabbed it from his his hand, quickly slipped it into her robes and out of sight. He looked at her differently right then. It wasn't his mean smirk, or cold smile. It was a smile that actually touched his eyes. His amusement at her embarrased behavior caused him to actually smile. His face went from pale and unhealthy looking to almost youthful. **

**Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Her eyes must have given away her suprise, because immediately closed up. As quickly as it had come, it was gone again. Replaced by a familiar look of boredom. But she was still too stunned to notice. **

**" You better get to your friends before they start to wonder where you are. " He stood up and started to go through his desk drawers.**

**When she stood there, dazed, for a few more seconds, he looked at her annoyedly " Or would you rather have detention? " He asked.**

**That got her moving. She was out of the room and on her way to the great hall before he could say or do anything else.**

**" Where were you, Hermione? " Ron asked around a mouthful of food.**

**" I had to go get something from a teacher. " She said, dismissively, as she filled her plate.**

**Seeing as she was always studying, her getting something from a teacher wasn't unusual. That usually would have ended the conversation but, of course, she couldn't ever be that lucky. Just as she went to take a bite of her chicken, Hannah Abbott walked up to offer her sympathy.**

**" I heard what happened in potion's class. " She said with a grimance. " Did you get your diary back from Professor Snape yet? "**

**" What? "**

**" Huh? "**

**Both Harry and Ron were staring at her, looks of surprise on their faces. Hannah looked over at Hermione and mouth _sorry_, before walking away unnoticed. Oh, great. Here it comes.**

**" You didn't tell us you went to see Snape! " Harry said.**

**" You could have at least taken one of us with you! " Ron exclaimed. Then with a sly smile, he added, " And why did he have your diary? "**

**" Shut up. " She muttered, her red face turning redder by the second. **

**" Lay off, you two. " Ginny said, pushing in between Ron and Harry so she could sit across from Hermione. She brushed her copper colored hair behind her, and looked at her brother and Harry. Ron grinned, but didn't say anything else.**

**Hermione was too busy thinking to care that he was probably plotting something. She just wanted to get to the common room so she could talk to Ginny about what she had seen. What had she seen? Maybe it had just been her imagination. If she told Ginny, she would just think she was crazy. **

**" D'you want to go down to the library for a bit, Hermione? " Ginny asked, her casual way of suggesting they needed to talk.**

**Hermione nodded and stood up. They walked quietly through the halls until they reached the library. It was quiet and deserted, just like they had been hoping. After they had sat down, Ginny looked at her expectantly. Taking a deep breath, Hermione blurted out had happened.**

**" And your thinking that maybe he isn't as bad of a guy has we all think? " Ginny said, she was obviously torn between what she had always known and believing her friend.**

**Hermione nodded. Glancing at the librarian, making sure she was still across the room. She was helping someone find a book. She felt relieved for a few seconds until she realized that someone was Snape. Her eyes must have widened because Ginny looked over too.**

**" Just act like you don't see him. " She whispered to Hermione.**

**" Ok, just act like we are having an important conversation or something. " She said, taking deep breaths.**

**" Uh, Hermione, we are. " Ginny reminded her with a sigh.**

**" Oh, right. Sorry. " Hermione said, frowning apologetically.**

**" All right there, Granger? " A silky voice asked from behind her.**

**Hermione heard Ginny gasp in suprise and she closed her eyes against the rush of confusion that flooded her mind. She didn't realize that he was as confused as she was. She turned to face the dark man that was staring down at her. His black hair fell into his face a bit, hiding part of his face. She wanted to do something that would make him leave, but she couldn't think what. So, instead, she looked him straight in the eye and smiled.**

**" Just great, Professor. " She said, watching as his eyebrows shot up in suprise. **

**" That is- that's good. " He stuttered, glancing around. Before he quickly left the library, he added, " I'll see you in class, Hermione. "**

**Beside her, Ginny covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. Dazed, Hermione looked over at her questioningly. She couldn't answer until she got her breath back.**

**" I've never seen him back down so fast. " She said, still in awe over what had just occurred. " I never would have thought that he could be caught off guard like that. "**

**Hermione didn't answer. She was just staring out the door that he had left. She was still smiling, but it was fading away quickly. She looked over at Ginny and said, almost to herself:**

**" He's never just called me Hermione before." **


End file.
